


There is no orange on the hemospectrum but you'll do

by Welsper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Character agreeing to gangbang doesn't know their own limits, Crying, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Multi, Triple Penetration, Troll Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Karkat gets more than he bargained for.





	There is no orange on the hemospectrum but you'll do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirradin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirradin/gifts).

He never should have let Dave and Terezi talk him into this. This was downright blasphemous. Karkat tugged at the manacles shackling him to the post in the middle of nowhere. At least he guessed it was in the middle of nowhere. It’s not like he could see anything. Terezi’s blindfold over his eyes made sure all he could see were some vague shapes. He gulped when he saw them approaching. People? No one was saying anything and Karkat squirmed again, as if that would help him wriggle out of his restraints.

His breath hitched as he felt warm hands on his skin, shoving his sleeves up his arms. They were tugging at his shoes and pants and Karkat bit his lip as fabric tore and he was soon left exposed. This was fine, right? Karkat tried to tell himself that, this was all just good fun, and he had agreed to it, for god knows what reason… Those two had a way to needle him into things he was pretty sure he shouldn’t have agreed to. He hissed as he felt hands try to pry apart his thighs, but his struggling was in vain and soon he could feel fingers stroking over his crotch, parting the folds and stroking his bulge in ways that could only be described as obscene. And he couldn’t help it, but soon Karkat was thrusting his hips forward, into the teasing, grasping, conquering hands. Fingers were pressing against his nook.

“Fuck!” Karkat hissed as he felt them force their way inside, probing and stretching and filling him faster than he could ever be ready for. It burned and hurt, but he was hardening for this and his bulge coiled around the stroking hands. His head was swimming, his thoughts incoherent, as he got it from both ends, from who knew how many people. There was hot breath on his skin, grazing teeth and wet lips, leaving no part of his body untouched. He whimpered as he felt someone stroke his nubs, almost gently brushing his hair aside for it before yanking his head back.

Fingers were shoved into his mouth, prying apart his lips. What he wouldn’t give for Terezi’s chompers right now. He licked them, let them probe deeper, fondling his tongue. He swallowed around them, but saliva still dripped down his lips and chin. The fingers were pulled back and Karkat gulped as he felt a damp and blunt cockhead press against his lips instead. It was impatient, forceful and Karkat sputtered as it was shoved deep into his throat the moment he hesitatingly opened his mouth for it. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and stained the blindfold. This hurt. It was humiliating. His lips were stretched wide around the cock. There was a hand on his cheek, and the other grabbed his hair as Karkat’s face got fucked like it was only good for a hole.

He tried to pull back, tell them to stop, but there was no way he could speak now, or struggle against the seemingly endless amount of hands on him. They were sneering, laughing, telling him what a good little troll he was, what a good boy he should be for them and maybe this would soon be over.

Karkat gasped out when the cock was pulled back for a moment and he coughed.

“Want to hear you scream,” he heard them in the back of his hazy mind.

“What – no, no, FUCK YOU!” He screamed, and it turned into a long, whimpering whine, half pain, half pleasure as he was filled with one harsh thrust of a thick, hard cock. His protests were soon drowned out as the other cock was shoved back into his mouth – or was it someone else’s? Karkat couldn’t tell. They were ravaging his insides, shoving inside him with every thrust, so deep that he wondered if they were going to meet in the middle.

He was sobbing when he felt them release inside, and he didn’t want that in him, but there wasn’t much he could do but take it. Karkat’s bulge was twitching, and he was coming untouched to his own shame when he felt another hard cock push inside him. His insides were on fire, but he couldn’t help but push back, fuck himself on the hard lengths threatening to split him apart.

And suddenly they were so still and Karkat whimpered, trying to get more friction, but there were hands on his hips keeping him still. He was so full, dripping and drenching and throbbing from the pain and the pleasure, but he needed more.

“Fuck you, fuck me,” he hissed. “That’s what you came for, isn’t it? Fucking fuck me, you assholes!”

“What do you say?”

“FUCK YOU DO IT YOU PIECES OF SHIT!”

The fire inside him was maddening. He needed it. He needed them to fuck him.

“What do you say?”

Karkat swallowed.

“Please.”

“What was that?”

“Please fuck me,” he whimpered, his cheeks burning in shame and anger. But it was worth it, they were moving again, thrusting inside him so deep he saw stars. He wondered how many of them there were, but he couldn’t tell. Come was dripping down his thighs and his chin and he had never felt so filthy before in his life. His knees and shoulders hurt from the uncomfortable position, but they never released him from his shackles and for a moment he wondered if that was something that had happened to his ancestor too. Did they have their way with him too, like this? But Karkat had no words left for a sermon, and all he could pray for, beg for, was for them to fuck him harder, use him, and they did.

see, you can totally get what you want, you only need to ask nicely 

Karkat slapped the book in front of him shut with his face bright red, his blood shining through his grey skin. But the lewd writing was directly burned into his think pan. Behind him, he could hear Dave and Terezi cackling like the mad assholes they were.

“WHAT THE FUCK, STRIDER?”

“You were totally challenging me to write some sick filth, shouty,” Dave said and there was a grin on his face and Karkat hated how much he loved it. Terezi’s grin was even wider, flashing her sharp teeth at him.

“You did, I heard,” she said.

“I was drunk!”

“Not that drunk.”

“Fuck you.”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Dave said and then they were _there_ and Karkat couldn’t really pout that long in their arms.

“We’ll make it up to you,” Terezi whispered and gently his bit ear. She was careful, but Karkat could still feel the sharp teeth prick his skin. “In whatever way you want.”

“You just need to ask nicely,” Dave breathed into his ear and Karkat had to shudder. They were both cornerning him now, and Karkat could feel Dave’s hard muscles and Terezi’s soft breasts shamelessly pressed into his body. He breathed deeply and shut his eyes.

“Please,” Karkat whispered.


End file.
